


A Berry Merry Spring on Earth

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On happy!Earth, Bill, Saul, and Laura go on a picnic and enjoy some of the edible wonders the planet has to offer. (So, basically, fluffy AU PWP!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Berry Merry Spring on Earth

“Bill, stop staring out that frakking window like you lost your puppy. She’s a middle aged woman, she’s been fine for months, and she’s entitled to take a damn walk,” Saul groused, rolling his eye over his paper as he sipped his coffee. 

Bill glared at his old XO even as he tried to believe him. Laura had been looking forward to spring on Earth ever since he’d flown her to the station Ellen and Saul set up to try a Cylon treatment for her cancer. He shuddered as he remembered her mumbling what he thought were her last words -- “so much life” -- at the sight if the of the passing foliage before falling into a coma. The cure worked but it was well into winter before she could even leave their bed and, secretly, Bill still hated for her to be out of his sight.

The retort on his tongue vanished when he turned back to the window and saw Laura coming up the path to the cabin, dressed in jeans and Saul’s faded Valkyrie sweatshirt, a basket dangling from her hand. He met her at the door and tried not to scold too harshly. 

“Laura, where have you been? We woke up and you were just gone. We’ve been worried sick,” he greeted, drawing an eye roll and an affectionate peck on the cheek before she swept past him and into the kitchen. 

“I wasn’t worried. I figure any mean old animal wants to eat you, you’ll just give ‘em your Madame Airlock look and they’ll slink all the way back to the next continent,” Saul quipped with a smile as he received his own kiss. Laura tried to respond with the look in question but instead dissolved into giggles and thrust her basket into Saul’s lap.

“Get everything?” Saul started to paw through the basket, his grin growing wider at Laura’s affirmative hum. She rubbed his bald head fondly, graced Bill with a wink, and headed for the stairs, calling over her shoulder her intention to change.

“What the frak was did I miss there, Saul?” Bill ran a hand through his hair and shifted his feet, unsure exactly why he was unnerved by the exchange.

“Laura’s been tending to a garden with Doc and there’s finally enough for a picnic. We need an outing so we’re going to have one,” Saul declared as he got up and turned toward the sink. “And maybe get the frakking stick out of your ass,” he muttered too low for Bill to hear. 

*************

By the time they started the short walk to the lake, hand in hand, the sun was shining high in the sky and the breeze carried the still unfamiliar smells of Earth in full bloom. Laura dropped their hands and skipped ahead, arms aloft, executing graceful, playful turns as she waited for them to catch up. 

Bill smiled as he watched his Laura enjoy her gift to the remainder of humanity. He turned to Saul and smiled, the thousandth silent thank you, at least, that had passed between them. Laura’s cry to hurry up was the only thing that halted the tears threatening to form in Bill’s eyes. 

“Come on, Old Man, our woman’s waiting,” Saul said, tugging on his hand. 

The trio made quick work of laying out their lunch spread on their favorite red plaid blanket. Bill recognized all the Earth foods as ones he’d tried except a curious bowl of maroon berries. Laura saw him appraising them and took it as an invitation to push one against his lips. 

“You sure these are safe, Laura?” He’d heard Lee’s horror stories of members of the fleet dropping dead from eating the wrong thing.

“Well, Jack helped me grow them,” she said with a slight smile at Saul. Bill heard his old friend snort but was too absorbed in the delicious thing he’d finally allowed in his mouth to think much about it. He grabbed a handful more, downed them all at once, and tucked into the rest of his lunch. 

Once the food was gone they settled down together, Laura in the middle, to enjoy the sun. Bill felt strange, slightly dizzy, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood by alarming the others. On some level he felt Laura start to work her hand over his crotch but he was too preoccupied with the shape of the clouds and the swimming in his head to respond.

“Maybe we’ll give him a little show to get him started, hmm?”

Bill vaguely wondered what Laura was talking about but couldn’t spare the energy to move his head until he heard desperate grunts just a few feet away. 

He would know those sounds anywhere. 

He lolled his head to the side and took in Saul’s face, screwed up in blissful agony.

_He took his subordinate’s cock in his hand and squeezed the length roughly. Saul’s eyes widened in shock but he groaned in delight as the fingers were replaced by lips slowly, lazily worshipping his head. Bill took in the taste, unconsciously applying teeth as he opened his throat and devoured more hungrily. Saul whimpered and he sounded on the edge of panic when he finally found his voice._

“Oh, frak. Gotta stop,” he pleaded, pushing Laura’s head away insistently. Bill watched as she started to obey but her lips were still working as she slowly released his length. Saul panted as his head popped from her mouth and saluted the air. She gave Bill a feral grin before flopping over onto her knees, a bit unsteady, in front of Saul and waving her ass in the air. 

“Frak me like you frak Bill,” she husked, gyrating her hips hungrily. 

_Oh, Gods it hurt so good that first time. He’d never been with a man so big or so slow and careful. He whimpered as he felt Saul’s cock start to split him open and he willed his muscles to stop clenching lest his traitorous body ruin the moment. He felt gentle hands massaging his ass cheeks for a few long moments before he relaxed enough to let the first few inches inside. His breath caught and he grimaced, caught between moaning in pleasure and screaming._

She let loose a long, low moan and her eyes flashed unsurety as her ass protested against the invasion. Saul paused, reached around her to massage her abdominal muscles and whisper something unheard in her ear. They stayed still for a few moments and at her nod Saul pushed forward slowly until his entire length was settled inside. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth went slack, and a feral noise escaped from the depths of her throat.

_Feeling him, all of him, was too much and he almost begged for him to stop. Then, with just a slight shift in position, the pain vanished and all he could think about was wanting more and wanting it forever. He clenched his muscles and reached back to grab Saul’s hips, silently demanding the pounding his entire body was craving. He pulled out a bit, returned, and repeated the motion over and over again, the slow pace seemingly his only gear. Now he was too careful, too slow, and the need for more burned more than anything that had come before._

“Frak! Oh, Gods, harder, Saul, harder,” Laura begged, her eyes clenched shut, a desperate finger stroking her clit. Her breasts bounced as Saul started to obey. Bill recognized the look in his eye the moment he began to lose control and give his care away to the tightening in his balls. He pistoned fast, uneven, driven by the keening screams of his lover beneath him. 

_He barely had time to get into a good stroking rhythm before Saul’s cock started slamming in and out of his ass with abandon. His cock jumped and his fist went into overdrive as he matched his breathing to the grunts in his ear. He didn’t know who was grunting louder by the time he felt the wetness creeping out of his ass and the stickiness on his hands and he found himself falling to the ground only to be caught by a strong arm around his waist._

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Laura moaned as her body visibly trembled with the force of her orgasm. She lost her balance in the throes and fell forward onto her elbows, still writhing in pleasure. The combination of movements was too much for Saul and he came hard, crying out her name with each exquisite final thrust. 

“Bill? Bill, honey, are you alright?”

He heard Laura’s voice but she sounded quite far away. 

“Oh, Gods, Saul, that wasn’t what was supposed to happen. What if he had some sort of reaction?”

Bill registered the fear in Laura’s voice but more familiar was Saul’s satisfied laughter just beyond her worried tone. 

“Oh, he had a reaction alright. He's fine, Laura. More than fine. He hasn't come in his boxers since that strip club on Picon and that woman was something unnatural. And he hasn't come so hard he passed out since war college. With me," he noted smugly.

Bill opened his eyes to glare at his partners but any questioning was delayed by Laura’s lips encompassing his own, kissing him with desperate need. Her naked breasts bobbing against his chest indicated he might not have been dreaming. His suspicion was confirmed when he felt Saul’s hands expertly divesting him of his pants and boxers.

He groaned into Laura’s mouth as Saul gently wiped him clean with something wet and soft. Against all laws of age and past experience he felt his need stirring again when Saul caressed his balls through the fabric. 

At that development something clicked. Laura’s secret trip to her garden. The strange berry she’d grown with Jack Cottle. Saul’s amused reaction to that little detail. Their urgency and sheer enthusiasm for frakking on a blanket in the middle of the woods.

Bill found Laura’s cheek and pushed her away from his mouth gently, looking her directly in the eyes, even wider than usual against her short red hair. They were glazed, her pupils were dilated, and she definitely looked guilty. 

“Laura Roslin, did you try to drug me to frak me again?”


End file.
